Lily The Great Evans
by MysteriousLime
Summary: Lily is an off the wall, bisexual, rocker, who seems to be hated by life, and James is an uptight jock. How do they end up with each other?
1. Chapter the First

The Secret life of Lily Evans.

It was late at night one autumn day and a teenage girl was settling down by the fire. The dying embers made her hair glow auburn and a flash of light caught her bright green eyes. She thoughtfully sucked on the nib of her quill as she settled down to write. Unknown to her someone was watching.

Dear diary.

I disgust me. I can't believe I just used the phrase dear diary! Excuse me while I go throw up. Apperently, diary writing is a big thing over there! Yeah, and flobberworms are a big thing over here. Fool. Well, let me get started with a little bit about myself. (I apologize for the cheesiness of this diary. There is no possible way to make a diary cool. Unless....with a bit of bottles...some fabric and a bit of imagination...Sorry. I will keep my geekish thoughts to myself.)

Well. Now. I'll just...describe my day, shall I? I woke up at five to go for my morning run. Or, morning dance as it usually turns out to be. I can't help it! I love Musicals! No one else seems to understand when I spontaneously burst into song, and it always happens to be around someone cool. Like one time, I was in the library, and it was just such a beautiful day, you couldn't blame me for standing on the table and singing "The hills are alive with the sound of music!" You would do the same, right? Well, according to the librarian, no. So now I'm barred. And the marauderers were there, and every time they see me, one of them remarks "I feel a song coming on..." Ha. Hahahaha. Not.

Maybe I should explain who the marauderers are. Well, there is Remus Lupin, who, you know, could actually be a nice guy. IF HE EVER DECIDED TO SPEAK! Hogwarts has been getting the silent treatment for years now...then there is Peter Pettigrew. Let's move swiftly on, shall we? Next comes Sirius black, the antithesis of his name. He is always joking and kidding, that burnin' hunk of manly love, and he looks like he would be quite good in the sack...if I swung that way. And last, but not least, (or maybe least, if the stories are true. He's rumored not to be very well endowed...) James Potter. I hate that guy. Ever since he walked in on me and my friend Sarah _experimenting_, he wont let me live it down! He keeps asking me out, when he knows I'm not interested, just so I will have to explain to people why I cant go out with him. How vindictive can you get? I maintain he is jealous of my good looks...why be a pigeon when you can be a flamingo?

I should probably explain about Sarah. She confessed to me in second year that she was on the lesbian side of bi, and to her surprise, I confessed too. Both of us had been afraid of the others reactions, but as it happens, we now have the perfect arrangement. Friends with privileges. Life is good. There aren't a lot of lesbians in Hogwarts, which is weird for a school its size, but Sarah and I are quite happy with our situation. It means I don't have the hassle of "talking about my feelings" all the time, but I still get some regular action. SCORE! Sarah is pretty great though. She's "vertically challenged", which is her way of saying short, and has hair that I would kill for. In fact, Ialmost have...._kidding_.

Back to the run. Well I was dancing along when all of a sudden I saw a stag. What a stag doing up at five o clock in the morning you might ask? Well I did. "What's a stag doing up at five o clock in the morning?" I asked. Surprisingly, the stag did not reply, but it did come closer so that I could pet it. It was so soft! I stroked its nose for a while and then challenged it to a race. As you do. (What? It was five in the morning and I was bored!) The Stag won. Crap. We strolled down to the lake after that, I have to say it was a very intelligent stag, and a great listener. But as the sun rose it bolted. Odd. What is also odd is that I was talking to a stag. I scare me. I grabbed a slice of toast from the kitchens and as I was leaving I bumped into Potter. James Potter. Oh no! Now that makes him sound cool! "Out of the way, dyke." Ooooh, original. Let me guess, I'm fat too? Would it be that hard to pretend I wasn't there? Eh, no. I accidentally stuck out my leg and continued on my merry way. No such luck. He grabbed my ankle and brought me down to his lowly depths with him. I, hem, landed on top of him. Uncomfortable, but judging from the bulge in his trousers, not for him. "Is that a scroll in your toga or are you just happy to see me?" He blushed as red as a tomato and let me go, but as I turned the corner, I caught him looking at me. Weird.

The classes were pretty boring as per usual, and even the marauderers were too tired to do anything. Which begs the question, what were they doing last night if they are too tired today? I caught James looking at me weirdly a few times, and I got so freaked out I went over and asked him if there was something on my face. According to him, there is nothing but my ugly nose. Ouch. I then asked why he was staring at me, and he blushed AGAIN, although I'm not sure if it was from rage or not. I hope to God it was. But I think so, because he hexed me straight after. I now have green streaks in my hair. I quite like it; actually, I really should thank him. Nah! I actually decided to change my look. I think it was too normal and predictable, so now I have knee length hair (With green streaks), elf ears, I'm now 5 foot 3, and, but don't tell, a "curvier" body. Isn't magic great? I hope nobody notices too much, I'm not quite sure if that is allowed in school, but I do like to change my look at least once a month. Variety is the spice of life!

After classes I went up to my dorm to rock out and get ready for dinner. Sarah was there and our favorite mix cd was on. Voodoo child by Jimi Hendrix was on, and I started up the air guitar. I was doing a spectacular dive off my bed when I accidentally hit into someone. "Get out of the kitchen if you can't take the heat!" I cried before I realized who it was. Sirius black. Crud muffins. He raised one eyebrow and started to slightly head bang when he looked up as if realizing where he was and who he was with. Pity, I and Sarah needed more people for the Hogwarts Rock and roll club. We meet every Thursday and generally rock out and hold air guitar championships. I am Pleased to say that I hold the record for the most titles won. Now this could be because there are only around eight people in said club, but I like to think that it is because of my superior skill. Well, Sirius about to speak when Sarah came up to me and put her arm around my waist. She kissed my cheek and said "Now, what were we talking about?" Sirius' eyes widened and he replied "James asked me to come up here and asked you why you wouldn't go out with him, but I guess I know now so I'll just have to...emmm...go. Now." He backed away and ran down the stairs. Sarah and I collapsed in hysterical laughter. "Did I do good?" She asked jokingly? "Wonderfully." I answered. We went back to our head banging ways.

Later, while I was doing homework in the common room, I caught Sirius black looking at me wit ha goofy smile. I could almost see what he was picturing and it was quite x-rated. I finally had enough and walked over. "Potter," I drawled, my voice wickedly sweet, "May I talk to you, outside?" He got up graded my elbow and pulled me away. When we were outside the portrait hole he turned to face me. "What, Evans?" he snapped. I slunk up to him and walked around him looking him up and down. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. Well, you _have_ filled out nicely. Now what's all this about Sirius?" I asked while pressing up against him and looking up through my eyelashes. "Well, you can just tell Sirius that I swing both ways. You won't forget, will you?" I purred and ran my finger down his spine to under his belly button, which I began to circle. All of a sudden I walked off towards our common room. "And Jamsie? Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

Alright, so I know that it was evil. And I know that It will make things worse in the long run, but it was worth it.

Lily "the greatest" Evans.

The red head close her book and slipped up the winding staircase. The boy was still watching. His eyes narrowed.

(AN) Alright, so it's not that good. It was my first story!


	2. Chapter the Second

**Lily "The Great" Evans**

This is a little bit in James' perspective. It will be going back to Lily next, and then to James, and then to Lily and then to James...I think you see where I am going with this.

I don't own any of the characters. Bar Sarah, which could be why she is the least developed one.

8:04

I didn't mean for her to see me. Who in their right mind goes running at five in the morning? Or dancing, as it really was. She seems to have an unhealthy obsession with female deer, and bread and jam. That was without a doubt the oddest song I have ever heard. Even if she does have a nice voice...No she doesn't. She is untalented in every way. Well, I was in my animagus form, and she started talking to it for some reason. Who in their right mind talks to a stag? Nobody normal, that's for damn sure. She strokes well though. I did not say that. What do you mean I did? Yeah, well, your mothers fat!

8:06

I am arguing with a book. Oh my.

8:07

Back to the story. She challenged me to a race, which I of course won. I do have some pride left. She was telling me about her life, which was very strange. Muggles have such weird inventions. What on earth is a "toaster"? It sounds like some sort of torture device. I suddenly realized the sun was rising and ran off, leaving her there. Serves her right for being so...short. I went to the kitchens to get breakfast as the great hall wasn't open yet, it being too early, and would you guess who I found? Evans, it is obvious that she is stalking me. I can't say I blame her, with my ridiculous good looks, who wouldn't stalk me? Hell, if I could, I would marry my self.

Anyway. I insulted her, as per usual, with the lesbian insult. Not that I have anything against lesbians, its just that that is the only thing out of the ordinary with her, and not many people know. In fact, I would have to say that only four people know, Sarah, her, my wonderful self and Dumbledore. He just knows everything, legend. She tripped me up, yet an other bad thing against her, if I seriously hurt myself and wasn't able to win the next Quidditch match, she would be sorry. Well, she probably wouldn't, no house spirit that one! Hangs out with Slytherins! Freak. I wasn't going to go down alone, so I grabbed her ankle. She landed in a not entirely uncomfortable way, with her ample chest just at face level, straddling me. I couldn't help being turned on, evil harpy, I know she did that on purpose. Whore. This just gives her more things to use against me. (Note to self, get started on operation breadbox. I plan to stuff her in a bread bin and float her down the lake.)

8:15

Damn it! I couldn't help looking at her! Not many people can turn me into a quivering wreck just by touching me! It's not normal. Wait a minute, No, it's not normal. Meaning it's abnormal. Meaning that it isn't my fault. I bet she spiked my pumpkin juice. Just the sort of thing that she would do. Just today, I walked into a wall while looking at her. I am James Potter, and I will be damned if that is natural. I have the grace of a cat! The reflexes of a stag! I do not walk into walls. That's it. I will just not think about her. Then she won't be able to control me, because of my superior mental strength. Starting from now.

8:20

I hate her. I just wanted to get that out there. Now we can get on to more important things, like me, and how my life is. This is a diary, right? That's what you're supposed to write about.

I was born James Cornelius Potter (but nobody, except for Sirius, and my parents, knows that) and I'm 15, and in fifth year and it's the 70's. I should be having the time of my life. Why aren't I?

8:25

I blame Lily. Although, if I am being honest with myself, it has nothing to do with her. She is just too good a scapegoat to pass up.

8:26

I don't have that bad a life, really. I have two great friends, who I would die for, and vice versa, and one hanger on, that if he was able to hold a conversation would actually be alright. I don't have a girl friend, because I don't want one, but they all want me, and I'm not ashamed to say it. I'm on the quidditch team, and I get great grades. I have a well adjusted nuclear family and I'm rich. So why aren't I happy?

8:28

I don't mean to sound spoiled and conceited, but I am. I can't help that. I try to be a good person. I stick up for people. If they aren't Slytherins.

8:29

I am such a bad person.

8:30

But I'm such a good looking bad person, I think it compensates. Sirius is asking me about Her now. Lily Evans. Bane of my life. Its not that I want her dead, it's more that I want her not to be alive any more. Does she have to be so.....different? Why is it that everyone else thinks I'm great but she is immune to my many charms? I think that it's the lesbian thing. Sirius is reading over my shoulder now and wants to know what lesbian thing. I told him to go and see for himself. This should be fun.

8:45

Sirius got a rather unexpected surprise. According to him he walked in on them "head banging" (as if goody goody Evans could ever be into rock music. This is the girl who sings cabaret in charms class!) Well he claims that they verbally abused them and then Sarah went on to make out with Lily right there! Very classy. Although, to be fair to her, Sirius can over react.

8:47

To be fair to her? What am I **Father Christmas**?

9:01

Just came back from a talk with Lily. I mean Evans. Evans. I know I said that I wouldn't mention her again, but I do think that this is necessary. She came over to me and asked me to go somewhere with her. Well, really, it was more of a command. I swear that girl is scary! When we got outside the portrait hole, she walked up to me and her voice took on a weird tone. It was almost like she was charming me, like one would charm a snake. Then she did that ...thing...where she pressed up against me, and ran her hand lightly around my navel. You know that thing, right? The one absolutely no one can resist. I think that if Snape was doing that I would have to melt.

Eww. Eww eww eww eww. I never said that. This didn't happen. Eww. And then, she told me she swung both ways. What was that supposed to...oh. Oh my.

9:06

I think I need a cold shower. Right now.

(Alright, I am so sorry for the badness of this! Please forgive me? Please? Oh, and IF anyone could tell me how to customize my little homepage like thing, or add stories to favorites, Email me at )


	3. Chapter the Third

Thank you so much for the reviews! I feel so happy and loved. One might even say I was "overjoyed". On to the story. Sorry for the un-pc-ness, and emmm, I _amn't J.K_. Rowling. Yes.

Chapter the Third.

Well. Today was one of those days. You know those days, when you wake up happy, and then a string of embarrassing things happen to you one after the other, after the other, after the other, you get my drift. Not a fun day.

It's hard being me. Oh yes, my friends, life _is_ fair. And cats like to grow on trees, and wheneth God doth walk in the sun, rain shall not dare to show its face, for God does not look as good damp.

By now, oh trusted diary, you are probably wondering what I am talking about. I would tell you, but the pain is still too fresh. Oh, ok, you twisted my arm. As I was walking down our fine upstanding staircase to go to class, Potter put a charm on me. I did not notice said charm. Said charm was to turn my clothes invisible! Oh the humility. If I did not have such a positive body image, I would have cried. That's right, I was standing outside the portrait hole when somebody told me that I was wearing nothing but a black bra and knickers set. Just standing there. Naked. As the day I was born.

I turned to "talk" to Potter, or, as I call him, the failed abortion, and I noticed a distinct lack of laughter.

"Am I that hideous?" I asked and Sirius, being his usual charming self replied

"It's not so much that you're overweight, it's more that you could die any moment from heart failure, obeseo."

Ouch. That was below the belt. Not that I am wearing a belt, but it's really a figure of speech. Darn, had to mention figure.

Remus, for once, butted in.

"Sirius! Lily, you are not over weight. I'm sure what Sirius meant to say was that the school robes aren't very fitted and we didn't know you were so....curvy."

He blushed, and I felt a bit annoyed that _he_ was embarrassed. Bear in mind that I was the one standing in a hall in my underwear! With my head held high, I walked back to my dormitory. While accidentally kneeing Potter in the balls. You may think that you can't do that and make it look accidental, but I have skills, my diary dear.

The rest of the day was moderately good, barring the fact that some second year loser took a photo of me and posted it around the school. The looks I got from the male (and a few female) population were _very_ x-rated. Sarah, whom I haven't mentioned that much, for some odd reason, found the whole thing rather hilarious. She couldn't stop laughing, and proceeded me in the halls with 'make way, important porn star, coming through.' Not that funny. The evening was fine, but as I got up to go to bed I fainted. I woke up a while later and found Potter, yes Potter, beside my bed. The way my life happens; you would think that there is no other boy in the school. I couldn't have fainted on a friendly passing Huffelpuff, or a Ravenclaw, it had to be James Potter. He actually looked rather worried, and when I asked what happened he started to fuss over me like a mother hen.

"Come on now, it can't be that bad. It's not like I'm dying."

With this he gave a **very** encouraging shriek and called Madam Pomfrey. While she was coming he explained that he had walked into the common room and I had fainted upon him, and he carried me up here. Madam Pomfrey did some blood tests and came back shaking her head. It turns out that I have a form of wizarding cancer, untreatable, in the early stages. The symptoms are loss of appetite, and then weight, insomnia and a low platelet count, leading to a slow to none healing rate, and random bruising. Potter took this worse that I did. I don't actually mind, I mean I always knew that I was going to die some day; it might as well be in the next few years before I have a chance to fade. Not to be morbid, but I have already started to plan my funeral. I want no one from the school to come. They ruined my life; I will not let them ruin my big day. I might let Potter make a speech though, I mean, you can't say anything bad about someone at their funeral, and I would like to see him try to be nice and say positive things about the girl he torments.

Speaking of Potter, he was staring at me in pity. I hate pity! He tried to ask me if I was alright, when I stood up and walked out. Or tried to. I fell on him again and landed in a very compromising position. He blushed and helped me up. Madame Pomfrey came back in and told me I could go, as there was nothing she could do for me. She asked James...Potter, to look after me for my remainder time at Hogwarts. He helped me up and carried me back to the dorm. I would have protested, but it felt too...right? I just seemed to fit. On the way back I fell asleep and woke up in the morning tucked in to an unfamiliar bed, naked. Well, he can't change all at once.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just incase any of you reader people think that this day is improbable and moving too fast, I had a day just like that once. Without the spells. And the incurable part. I got cured.

Thank you all for your reviews, don't worry, the story will lighten up again, and tell me if you prefer James or Lily's view so that I can continue writing that way.


	4. Chapter the Fourth

(A/N) Okay. Just to clear a few things up: I did not "Haphazardly" throw in the cancer part. That is exactly how I reacted when I found out that I had a life threatening illness, and if anyone else reacted differently, then really, I can't write about it because I don't know. And no, James didn't rape Lily. He's not that ooc! He just undressed her. He was trying to look after her, and she wouldn't be very comfortably sleeping in her clothes. Read "in her underwear" for "naked", if you want. And hating the Dark arts doesn't mean that he is a good person. We all read what he did to Snape, he humiliated him, and I'm just making him hate Lily as much. Sorry to be so snarky and I hope that that cleared up a few things for people. I really don't mean to be so bad, I try! Really. cough

**To the Fiction mobile, Batgirl!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear...Diary,

Sorry I didn't write for a few days, nothing really happened. Somehow, my news got out to the whole  
school, a third year Huffelpuff heard our conversation and told her friends. Now everyone is treating me like I am  
a piece of glass, the teachers don't even call on me in class, if they can help it, any more. James is the worst though.  
I have given up my futile attempts to hate him, and call him Potter; you might be pleased to know. He looks far too  
good in his pajamas for me to stay mad at him. _You_ try being angry at a six pack, it's damn hard. They are just too  
charming for their own good. Ah, the memory of him getting ready for bed is a good one. It's going in the pensieve.

Who am I, and what have I done with Lily Evans! If he ever reads this diary, I may just have to resort to  
drastic measures. Such as obliviating him, which would be bad, because I am really not that good at subtle spells,  
and may end up erasing his childhood. Oh well, I can't have been that good, for him to end up like the ….very  
nice… person that he is. (Just in case he _is_ reading.).

Back to my tale of sorrow and woe. James is following me everywhere. He is taking his new role  
FAR TOO SERIOUSLY. I have tried to tell him that I am perfectly capable of minding my self, unfortunately  
for me, as I was announcing this, I walked into a wall. How embarrassing. He _even_ came to a meeting of the  
rock and roll society. He head banged for me! How sweet. I mean, loserish (you can't use that word, that's a  
lilyism.)

The Rock and Roll society (We thought that society sounded a lot more mature that club, so we  
changed it.) did me a feck load of good though. This may shock some people (Get ready to gasp) but I actually  
prefer the company of Slytherins so much more than I enjoy Gryffindors. They are just so much simpler. You  
can trust them to always do the dishonorable thing. I like that in a person. Makes life a hell of a lot more fun for  
me. It is lucky that I enjoy the company of Slytherins, because four out of the eight people in the club are from  
that noble house. There is also myself and Sarah, a Huffelpuff called Jane who has a penchant for drums, and a  
Ravenclaw named Jimmy Paige, who rocks my world, musically. That guy is a LEGAND. (He is giving me lessons;  
I got a guitar over the summer. It is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. Ever.)

James, once he got over his unreasonable fear of Slytherins, turned out to have a natural talent for bass.  
I must clarify; the r n'r society is trying to get a band together to play at the next school dance. Headmaster Dippet  
doesn't really like our type of music, but professor Dumbledore comes along to meetings sometimes and rocks out  
with the rest of us. He was the one who convinced Dippet that we should play at the next dance. I'm on vocals!  
Sarah doesn't like to be on stage so she is doing our costumes. James was actually surprisingly fun to be with. I am  
so confused about him! For five years he treated me like dirt, and now he is looking after me, and I like it! I think I am  
finally coming around to the James that his friends see, and I like it. I might even start to consider him as a friend. But  
I'm still kind of hurt after, you know, the torment. I suppose I wasn't the nicest…crayon in the box. Darn, that backfired.

James has changed so much since I heard the news. I am still unsure about my feelings for the whole thing;  
I mightn't die for another ten years though, so I have all the time in the world. On the other hand, I won't be able to see  
my grandchildren, assuming I have children before I …go.

Back to James. He is making sure that I eat every day, and insists on carrying my books to every class.  
I can bloody well take care of myself! But…I kind of like the feeling that he cares. Just today, I got a head rush  
from standing up too fast, when he noticed I was wavering, he carried me to my next class. Damn those quidditch  
muscles! At first I protested, but once I saw that resistance was futile, I gave in. Apparentlythe sight of him carrying  
me around the school has sparked of a lot of rumors, and the female population of Hogwarts is very angry. Ah well.  
C'est la vie.

As I said, not a lot is happening right now, but when it does, diary, you will be the first to know. Right  
now I am going off to write to my parents, I haven't heard from them in a while. I suppose that I should add in a little after  
note for petunia, I can't help feeling sorry for her, so bitter, and with such a horrible name! You could not turn out to be a  
nice person with a name like Petunia. I know that they say a rose by any other name would smell as sweet, But if a rose  
was called a turnip, I really don't think they would be the symbol of love.

Well, talk to you later,

The wonderful, and tragically misunderstood, Lily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter the Fifth

Diary,

Wellity, wellity wellity. Guess what wonderful sight I saw on my way to potions today.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done guessing?

Sarah. And Peter Pettigrew. My eyes! I'll wash but I'll never be clean!

I feel quite the betrayed. First of all, I thought the Sarah didn't worship at that church, although she might have been attracted to tubby's man boobs. Eww! Bad mental image!

Now that I have done trying to think happy thoughts….

Yes, well. I'm not quite sure if she saw me, she looked entirely too wrapped up in Peters slobber

Eww.

Potions itself was quite fun, but I am thinking of suing Hogwarts for false advertising. Not once in all my years here have I bottled Glory or anything else to that effect. Lies, all lies.

I am pleased to report that I have slipped back into anonominity, at least a bit more than I was for the last few days. James wasn't giving up though; he went into a Sherlock Holmes mode, following me everywhere, but at a practiced distance of twelve meters. Someone really ought to tell him that a big, manly man like that can not hide behind a tree trunk!

I finally had enough and asked him to at least talk to me if he was going to insist on being there all the time. We've had a few good conversations, but he is a little too old fashioned for my likings. He still thinks women have smaller feet because we need to stand closer to the sink! After being subjected to an afternoon of "what do you call a woman ten feet away from the kitchen? A fugitive!" jokes, I hit him over the head with my transfiguration book and left him there muttering "What did I do?" Fool.

I feel lost without my best friend around; she is now constantly making excuses to go see Pettigrew. I have begun to spend more time with the Slytherins.

It's really amazing how you have to be a different person for each house to like you, even down to the clothes that you wear. Gryffindor like you to wear casual-up-for-a-game-of-quidditch type clothes, Huffelpuff prefer the demure look, pearl and pastel colors. Ravenclaw go for the tie-died, flowing kaftans, and Slytherins like their women slutty and ready.

I was in Slytherin mode today.

You would think that because I am a muggle born I wouldn't be accepted in Slytherin, yet it seems that our particular year believe it is how you act that justifies how you are treated. And I, not to boast, am a good actress.

The older Slytherin years frown on this kind of inter house mixing, but some of the main players in the wizard world hierarchy are in fifth year.

Slytherins really are quite fun, you know. They kept me entertained all of supper with delightfully morbid dead baby jokes. How do you make a baby crawl in a circle…nail one hand to the floor! Of course, one mustn't forget the Suzy jokes, why did Suzy fall off the swing…answers in the next installment of Lily's Diary, if you plebeians need a reason to keep reading.

I couldn't ignore the hostile glares coming at me from the Gryffindor table though, I was getting that feeling that you get when people are staring at you all through dinner. I finally turned and found that it was the Marauderers, and…Sarah? How strange. I always thought that she hated them.

Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me after supper, and it turned out that it was because he wanted help organizing a talent show, and had heard me sing on one of my frequent musical tangents. He actually wanted me to sing! On my own! In front of people!

I have no problem when it's singing with the band, because then we can turn the amps up really loud if I bomb, but ON MY OWN! Nope, nope, nopedy nope.

But, in keeping with my tradition of bad luck, one student heard the request. Guess who?

Well, you're wrong. It wasn't James. It was Snape.

Kidding, it was Sirius Black.

He tried to get me to do it. He even tried blackmail! That failed. According to him, Gryffindor house can hear me sing in the shower. How Embarrassing. He even went so far as to say that I was good.

He was clearly lying to get me to fall down at his feet, begging to be allowed hand feed him. I know this because he admitted to saying this so that I would fall down at his feet begging to hand feed him. He insisted that I had a great voice though, and that it would be a travesty to let it go unheard to the rest of the Hogwarts houses. So I pushed him down the stairs.

Kidding!

Up at Gryffindor tower I went up to my room to find Sarah sitting on my bed. She had the weirdest smile on and looked like she had waited for me to come up. That girl has not been herself these last few days. Next she…Damn, I'll just write down the conversation.

Sarah: How's life with James, Lily? Is he a good fuck?

Me: What are you talking about? You know that I hate James.

Sarah: There's no need to lie, Lily. I'm happy for you. Sure, you could have told me to my face, instead of letting me find out through over hearing his friends speak, but hey! What's it between friends?

Me: Sarah. That never happened. And why exactly did you believe the rumor mill without asking me if it was true first?

Sarah (shouting): I don't know what to believe any more! Explain away this photograph! storms out to snog Peter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short but sweet.

All I can say is that either someone in the school is very good about doctoring photos, or I sleep walk.

Please don't be sleep walk! Please don't be sleep walk!

Speaking of sleep, it is time for my beauty one, so goodbye my lovely future readers of the best selling

Lilies Diary.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AN) Less controversial in a non boring way? I hope so. Review!


End file.
